


Miss Quill learns to drink it

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Caffeine, Discovers hot chocolate, Give up coffee, M/M, Pregnancy, Stolen, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Miss Quill is sitting down to a nice coffee, when it is ripped from her hands. She discovers that pregnancy will mean giving up one of the things she enjoys most. But Matteusz introduces her to something even better. Even if it wasn't meant for her.





	

Matteusz entered the kitchen. Ms. Quill was sitting at the table smiling at her iPad. Cats, he assumed. Matteusz watched her as he poured milk into a pot. She smelled her coffee and brought it to her mouth. He rushed over and pulled it from her.

“Are you insane?” She glared at him with all the fires of hell. “Never, stand between me and my coffee.”

“You cannot.”

“I bloody well can.”

“You are pregnant. You cannot drink caffeine.” He looked at the cup. “Is this decaffeinated?”

“You mean I can’t drink coffee till it’s born.”

“The baby.”

Ms. Quill rolled her eyes, “The baby is born.”

“No, it is not good for child.”

“I am Quill how do you know caffeine is bad, maybe not having it is harming it.” She sighed. “The baby.”

“Do you have caffeine on your planet?”

Ms. Quill looked down at her iPad. Well her day was ruined, she thought. Not even cats were going to cheer her up. “Tea then,” she said contemptuously.

“Caffeine is in our tea too.”

“So I am to drink nothing, just water then. Mmm….water.” She became quite frustrated. “When I accepted your offer to be an uncle to my child.”

“Guncle.”

“I am not calling you that. Besides, what does your being gay have to do with you being an uncle.”

Matteusz considered her words, it didn’t. “You are right, uncle.”

“Well, small victory.” She bobbed her head. “Are there other things I should expect to stop enjoying, food maybe?”

“I cook healthy.” Matteusz looked down at the melted chocolate, and sighed. He poured it in a mug and brought it to her. “I am only trying to help. Being pregnant isn’t all about sacrifice, there are many things to enjoy.” He placed the mug in front of her.

She looked at it with distain, but something caught her attention. “Is there chocolate in this?”

“Yes, it is hot chocolate.”

“For the love of cats, you can drink chocolate?” She took a deep sniff. “Do you know how much time I have wasted chewing it, rather than drinking it?” She scowled at him, then closed her eyes and brought the mug to her lips. The thick liquid filled her mouth. Warm goodness flowing through her, she melted. “This is heaven. When I die, I want to live in hot chocolate.”

Just then Charlie entered the kitchen. He sniffed. “Is my hot chocolate ready?” A smile beamed across his face. “I can’t wait to try it.”

“Was ready,” Matteusz wistfully nodded to Ms. Quill.

Oh this was to be savoured, she thought. Not just hot chocolate, Charlie’s stolen hot chocolate. She smiled at him as she continued to drink. “Mmm…” Charlie frowned and turned back out of the kitchen.

“I will make another.” He tried to appease his boyfriend.

“You can make me another as well.”

Matteusz sighed. This was going to become an expensive discovery.


End file.
